


young love is ruthless

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I look stupid," Sara says, and Mila kisses her in response, shaking her head vigorously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for femslash100 in lj; the prompt was lace for the 533th weekly challenge.

She's wearing lace lingerie, her purplish bra matching with her panties of the same color. Mila looks at her, eating up the image of her girlfriend in this cute outfit. 

"I look stupid," Sara says, and Mila kisses her in response, shaking her head vigorously. 

"You look perfect, baby girl," Mila tells her before she kisses her again. Their tongues meet and when they pull away there's a small trail of saliva on their lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," she adds as her fingers slide under Sara's panties. 

Sara gasps. "Is that okay?" Mila asks when she enters a finger into the older girl. Sara nods and Mila kisses her again, open-mouthed and with a feeling of freedom in it. 

"I love you," Mila breathes as her thumb touches Sara's clit. Sara throws her head back as she lets out a moan, and Mila kisses her neck and starts sucking on it. "You're so perfect," she tells her. 

Sara blushes as their lips connect again, Mila's fingers entering her pussy and her thumb stroking her clit from time to time. "I love you too," Sara tells her. 

"I know," she says before kissing her jaw. "I know."


End file.
